


Once And For All, Merlin.

by Fable



Series: Merlin [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Kingdom, Anal, Dirty Talk, Honey, Love, Lust, M/M, Tent Sex, dream come true, once and for all, telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: I had to tell Arthur the words that had been burning a hole in me for far too long. No, not that I have magic, but that I loved him. Yes, I was going to tell him once and for all. I expected the stocks, or a whipping, or even to lose my head. I didn't expect what was to come.





	Once And For All, Merlin.

My boots made no noise as I crossed the courtyard. It was early evening, and a swirling mist seeped through my thin shirt and into my bones. The eerie silence suited my mood as I took the wide steps to the Citadel’s main door two at a time.

Shivering with cold and unease, I climbed the stone stairs to Arthur’s chamber. My mission echoed in my head. I was going to tell the Prince. Finally.

But, would I be put in the stocks? Or whipped? I drifted off into musings which featured nakedness, leather straps, and pink skin. Then came back when I realised I could even lose my head. Arthur would understand, I’m sure he would even smile and slap me on the back, or arse, or something.

In the open hallway, I paused at the stained glass window to watch the mist that danced in the torchlight below. Turning left into a stone lined, I made my way through two of the big oak doorways. Standing outside of Arthur’s room I readjusted my neckerchief.

‘Come on, Merlin.’ I should be telling Arthur about my magic not that I picture him naked by my side. Not that I want his skin on mine. Not that I want to make him howl like the wolves in the woods. Not that… I love him.’

My hand knocked before my brain asked it.

‘Come,’ Arthur shouted.

But I didn’t come; I remained, rooted to the spot. I can’t believe I used to loathe Arthur. I thought he was an arrogant prat, and a royal one at that. But over time I’d grown to like him, then respect him, and then realise my feelings ran a lot deeper.

Arthur had a lot to learn no doubt about that but he was fiercely loyal and cared deeply about his people. When he thought I wasn’t looking I’d seen him be gentle with the elderly and give the children in the lower town a few coins. He also had a wicked sense of humour when the mood took him. And it went without saying that he was the best swordsman in the five kingdoms, and tall, and well-built, and strong, with fab hair, and piercing eyes…

‘COME IN!’

I duly did so.

Arthur was sitting at his desk mulling over some papers. ‘Yes, what is it?’

‘Arthur.’

‘Yes.’

Standing up straight with my chest out like a pigeon, I stated, ‘I have something to tell…’

‘Pass me my cup, Merlin’ Arthur cut in.

‘Um.’ I passed the cup over.

Arthur took a long drink before saying, ‘now what is it?’ and looked at me with his crystal blues.

‘Arthur...’ I started again.

‘Can you draw me a bath, Merlin?’ Arthur interrupted.

Damn, he had his unsociable head on, the head he normally reserved for tournament days or speeches. Maybe dancing the jig naked whilst waving my arms, and other things, would catch his attention. Or not. ‘Yes, Sire,’ I sighed, and left the room to get the bathtub. This wasn’t going to plan.

Struggling into the chamber with the heavy tub, I blurted, ‘Arthur, I have something to tell you,’ and dumped the bath in front of the fire so it clanged on the floorboards.

Arthur disappeared behind the modesty screen. ‘So you keep saying,’ his disembodied voice said, ‘help me undress.’

I’m not sure I could help him today. There was a fire burning in me that wouldn’t quell and seeing Arthur naked would only add firewood.

‘Merlin!’

‘Coming, Sire.’ Wishing I were, I slipped behind the screen.

Arthur, with his arms up, stood staring at me. Good God he was a useless.

I curled my fingers around his shirt and dragged the material up and over Arthur’s head. Then, with a fumble, I undid the belt on his breeches, undid the three fly buttons. The fabric pooled at the Prince’s feet. It was a no undergarment day, when he was not riding or fighting Arthur chose to hang loose. He was a rich boy with no underwear. I adored those days.

He took a step towards me and I could feel his body heat, smell his musk, and hear his shallow breaths.

‘Merlin? Merlin?’

‘Um…’ I lurched away from my fantasy of bathwater and soap.

‘What is it you wanted to tell me?’

This is it, Merlin. Take your chance. Go for it. ‘I, um, I, erm…’

‘Spit it out!’ Arthur spat.

‘…in love…’

Gaius walked into the room knocking as he entered.

For. Fucks. Sake. This definitely wasn’t going to plan.

‘Sire,’ Gaius called. ‘The King of the Dying Kingdom has arrived unannounced.’

Arthur slung a robe on and stepped out from behind the screen. I followed, studying the grain in the wooden floor. Without looking, I knew Gaius was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. As he guided Arthur away I edged towards the window and peeped into the courtyard.

In the mist, the King had long golden hair braided into a tail and he wore robes the colour of ripe plums that reminded me of a sorcerer. He sat astride the widest horse I’d ever seen. Draped in sheets of gold, the animal looked rather like a statue not a living thing.

Then.

‘Merlin here is in looovvveee.’ Arthur drawled.

I stared at Gaius who said, ‘Really, Sire. Who with?’

‘He was about to say. Weren’t you Meeerliiiin.’ He drew my name out in the infuriating way that only Arthur does.

Gaius made moves to leave. ‘I feel it’s the young milk maiden in the lower town,’ he said and smiled wryly at me. God, he was annoying at times, he knew full well it wasn’t. He floated towards the door in the way only Gaius can and disappeared leaving a smirking Arthur and a twitchy me.

Oh fuck it.

I slid across the room, stood in front of Arthur, looked him in the eye, and said, ‘You.’

‘What?’

‘You.’ I mumbled. ‘I love you.’ There it was out and couldn’t be taken back. Well, it could by magic but I didn’t want to do that – yet.

Arthur looked long and hard at me. I held my breath and decided to keep on holding it until I died because, at this moment, that was preferable.

Then he smiled a wide grin and slapped me on the back knocking me off-centre. ‘And so you should, I’m your Master and the Crown Prince of Camelot.’

Fuck.

***

An hour later, I mounted my horse for the five-hour ride to the Dying Kingdom. Its name always confused me as the land had a horde of riches, flamboyant courtiers, and golden horses. Its King had come to Camelot to ask for help long running feud with the neighbouring Realm. It was in Uther’s interest to keep King Egbert on board as he had a son Morgana’s age and Uther had plans.

The proposal was to ride to an encampment outside of Egbert’s lower town where Arthur was to help him do… something. I don’t know, there always seemed to be a lot of talking and head nodding in battle camps.

The ride was uneventful apart from the odd smirk that Arthur gave me, and the occasional mime of a milkmaid pulling udders. Or at least I think that was it was.

***

A blood red striped tent, in the centre of the camp had the best view of the black mountains surrounding the King’s castle. Round like all crusade tents, the pavilion had sides of fabric, woven to keep out the cold. There were no openings, only a door with a tapestry hanging. The floor was strewn with patterned rugs and spiked with candle trees. Next to the large gilded bed stood a small table with silver pot of water with a cloth draped on the rim, next to that a large chest served as a map table. I dropped Arthur’s bags onto the floor with a thud. ‘Impressive. Your tents aren’t like this.’

‘Shut up, Merlin.’ Arthur flopped onto the bed.

Two squires appeared in the doorway and looked everywhere apart from at the Prince.

‘Yes?’ Arthur muttered without looking up.

‘My Lord, we’ve been instructed to serve your every need.’

Arthur sat up and regarded the young men. He had a penchant for squires, he thought no one knew, but I did. Sometimes I’d watch through a knothole in the stable wall and wished it was me with my arse high and my head back.

‘I have my own servant.’ He dismissed them with a finger wave.

I stared at him open mouthed. Arthur enjoyed a naughty roll, why was he giving up the chance tonight?

‘So, do you think it’s suitable?’ Arthur asked and swung his legs off the bed.

‘Um, suitable, Sire?’

‘Accommodation.’

I nodded.

‘I don’t have to see the King until morning.’

‘Yes.’ I took Arthur’s saddle bag, plonked it on the chest, and began to empty its contents.

‘Come here.’

‘Here?’

Arthur patted the bed next to him.

Bed? Patting? Um. I remained, like a statue with a soppy look on its face. Arthur reached out, grabbed my hand, yanked me towards him, and watched me. I shivered under his gaze, I’m sure he could charm the fish out of the rivers, the birds from the trees, and the pants off anybody.

‘I don’t love you,’ he said. ‘You have to understand that?'

I did, of course I did, but I wished for it not to be true. I nodded.

'But I do wish for your company, I do wish for you in my bed. And I do wish to get lost in those long limbs of yours.’

Silence.

‘Okay?’

Silence.

‘Merlin?’

Dropping the cup I’d been holding, I squeaked a reply. Okay? Of course it was more than okay. Yet, now my fantasy was coming true all I wanted to do was run for the mountains.

Arthur drew me between his open knees then clamped them shut holding me in place. He put his hands either side of my face, pulled me down and kissed me. The wind wafted the tapestry door and puffed out the candles. The gilt bedposts swirled before I closed my eyes and melted into him.

If this was my one and only night with the Prince I was going to make the most of it. ‘Here.’ I knelt in front of him and pulled off one boot and then another. Arthur’s hair reflected gold in the light of the remaining flame and his eyes never left me.

He stood and lifted me to my feet. I was aware of my sweaty palms in Arthur’s large hands. He leaned in and murmured, ‘Would you like me to undress you for a change?’

I swallowed hard as my knees loosened. I didn’t reply, I didn’t need to, my ragged breath and wide eyes replied for me.

Rough fingers played with the hem of my tunic before lifting it off and abandoning it across the room. Then the fingers worked their way around my waist towards the belt on my breeches. As he worked loose the belt there was no covering up that I was aroused. And underwear-less. I also had my days.

I was left with only my neckerchief on. I went to remove it.

‘No,’ Arthur said roughly. ‘Leave it.’

I took his shoulders for support as the breeches fell and I kicked them across the tent. Arthur dropped a hand down into the small of my back, yanked me into him, and kissed me again.

I’d imagined been kissed by Arthur a hundred times but it wasn’t how I imagined. I thought he’d kiss hard and wanting, but he was gentler and softer.

Pulling away, I quickly undressed the Prince – I had had years of practice. And then I held Arthur’s gaze for a moment before peeling back the blankets on the bed and climbing in. The chill demanded a second or two of wriggling before Arthur climbed in next to me. He was warm and smooth and aroused.

‘This is not your first time is it?’ Arthur murmured as I ran a cold hand down his back.

‘No, My Lord.’

‘That’s good.’ There was tinkle in Arthur’s voice as he tipped me onto my back and slid on top. Supporting his weight on his arms he began rocking back and forth. He applied the right amount of pressure so that my breath hitched with every shift in his body.

On the up motion Arthur took my lips in his and on the down motion he ran his tongue around my nipples. He slid up and down with such a repetition that I reared under him, dug my nails into his back, and cried out with delight.

‘Shush,' Arthur hummed, and placed two fingers over my lips.

Even though the air was chilled our bodies were slick with sweat and I was on the edge. Arthur rested along the length of my body, knotted his fingers into my hair and yanked my head back to expose my throat. He sucked along my jawline. It was no wonder that every squire in Camelot lined up for a night with the Prince.

‘Take all of me, Arthur,’ I pleaded.

‘Soon,’ Arthur soothed, and then disappeared under the blankets kissing a long line down my stomach.

‘No. Arthur. I won’t. Hold on,’ I panted.

‘It’s okay,’ Arthur said before taking me into his mouth.

He moved rhythmically swiping his tongue and nipping with his teeth. I bucked under him and took a quick sharp intake of breath.

‘Sssshhhh, Merlin,’ Arthur said, and jammed his hands onto my hip bones to keep me in place as I struggled under him.

The Prince of Camelot had his hot and stroking mouth around my cock and his strong hands holding me prisoner - what else was a boy to do. I came, flooded with warmth, fingers digging into the mattress, and hips like an unbroken horse.

Arthur rested his head onto my chest for a moment as I stilled.

After a moment, I said, ‘you,’ and wriggled away from him, knelt up on the bed, leant forward and gripped the bedpost.

As quick as a blink, Arthur knelt behind me and placed his knees either side of mine. The bed creaked and I shushed it, the last thing we needed was more helpful squires.

‘Oil?’ Arthur said simply as he pushed against me.

‘Nope.’

‘What do you mean, nope?’

‘Arthur, fucking you tonight wasn't on my agenda, so I didn’t bring any.’

‘Honey.’ Arthur stated and jumped off the bed.

‘Oooh. No. Too sticky.’ I complained and turned to watch him scrabble around in one of his travel bags.

‘This,’ he said, and held a ribbon-bound jar bound aloft. 'Was going to be a present for the King, but my need is greater.’ He pounced on me forcing me to face plant into the pillow.

‘I’m not sure, Art….’ Too late. Arthur daubed cold honey generously onto my raised backside. I shivered and then wriggled; the honey was kind of agreeable and warmed with my body heat.

At last I had my arse high, my head back, and Arthur behind me, urgent and wanting.

‘Ride me,’ I whispered and heat filled my cheeks.

‘What?’

‘Ride me,’ I said a little louder.

‘Um?’

‘Ride me hard, Sire.’

Arthur leaned over to murmur into my ear, ‘Merlin. Do you like a bit of dirty talk?’

I did. ‘Yes.’

‘Okay.’

‘You look so hot right now,’ he whispered as he rimmed a sticky finger in sweeping circles which made my legs tremble.

Oh Good Lord. I was in heaven.

‘I love your cute backside, Merlin.’ Arthur said and drove a finger into me.

Ripples of pleasure flowed down my spine. I jolted. And again.

‘There’s nowhere else I want to be right now apart from in you.’

Oh, for fuck’s sake. I was going to die. This was my destiny. To die whilst been fucked.

‘Look at me, Merlin.’

I turned my head to watch as Arthur pushed into me, his face crumpled, his mouth open, and fingers gripping my hip bones. I magically burned the sight into my memory, never to be forgotten. And then winced.

The force made the top half of my body collapse and I ended up suffocated by the pillow as Arthur bottomed out. He grabbed my thighs and rocked, little grunts accompanying every lunge. ‘You are sssoooo tight,’ he hissed.

I groaned into the pillow and breathed in lavender.

‘What do I feel like, Merlin?’

I turned my head. ‘Big. And tight. Full.’

‘Lovely,’ he moaned and squeezed my hips, lifting me further onto him. ‘Ready?’

‘Arthur...’ I gripped the edge of the mattress and buried my head into the pillow.

The honey did its job. The sucking noise with every thrust added to the pleasure. Arthur’s breaths quickened until they became growls. Nearly howling but that'll do me. Then he propelled me off the end of the bed, into the side of the tent, and half onto the floor as he came.

He leant against me for a second, tacky and puffing. Steadily he brought his breathing under control and we clambered, limbs awkward, back onto the bed.

After a two rounds of pass-the-wet-cloth, Arthur asked, ‘Who have you been with before?’

‘The milkmaid.’

‘Really?’

‘No. Not really. Gwaine.’

Gwaine?’

‘Yep.’

Oh. Is that all?’

‘Nope. And Leon.’

‘Leon! No you haven’t. He has a girl in every court.’

‘Yep, and he’s had Arthur’s servant in every dark corner of the Citadel. He likes it quick and dirty.’

Arthur frowned. ‘Really? Leon? Is that all?’

‘No. I once had a very pleasant roll with Lancelot.’

Arthur sighed, ‘Where?’

‘In the clearing by the stream. You’d never know that he likes it rough would you? I ended up with several bruises.’

‘Merlin! You whore!’

I giggled.

‘You’re joking.’

‘Of course I am.’

‘I think,’ Arthur pulled me into a warm hold, placed a broad hand on my arse, and said, ‘you need a good hard spanking.’

***

Early the next morning I stood outside the tent, a rug wrapped around my naked, sore, and aching body. I looked at the feet of the mountains as they poked their toes into the rich lands of the Dying Kingdom. The meadows below were heavy with sneezewort and balmy with the scent of peonies. I never wanted to leave. Ever.

Arthur passed me a tankard of mead and stepped by my side. He was bare-chested and bare footed. The two young squires from the night before chuckled as they passed us.

‘What time am I seeing King Egbert?’ Arthur asked.

‘After breakfast.’

‘Good.’ Arthur took my hand. ‘Enough time.’ He led me back into the tent, moved the tapestry into place, and dragged the chest across the opening. He dropped his breeches before saying, ‘On your knees, Merlin.’

 


End file.
